This disclosure relates to presenting items of media content on a display device remotely from a mobile media device.
As media devices and online providers of media content have become more prevalent, the choices of media types and selection of particular media items have grown considerably and will continue to do so. Manufacturers of media devices strive to present this vast array of available media choices to a viewer in a meaningful way. Media content can be presented on a mobile device such as cell phone, PDA, a tablet computer and the like. Media content can also be presented on a TV or a home theater system using a media device such as a digital media receiver or digital media adapter. Such a media device can connect to a network to download digital media files and play them on a home theater system or TV.